What The Hell
by I Know I'm A Dreamer
Summary: *shrug* Hitgirl. Dangerous. Whatever. I hate summaries. Hibari x Maya
1. Chapter 1

What The Hell?

Chapter 1

They came across her when they were going back to Tsuna's. It was sunset, and they had taken a short walk to the park. Her hair was bloody at the top and she looked like she'd been beaten. "R-Reborn!" She looked up, shaking her hair from her face. "Hi I'm Maya." I stood to shake hands, but stumbled. "My spine," I gasped, falling forward before blacking out.

"No! Don't let him treat me!" I squirmed and struggled in the darkness. "Don't let that perv near me! I won't allow it!" My fist shot up and something crunched. Dr. Shamal-I knew his voice-said "Ouch." "Shouldn't that hurt her?" A female voice asked. "No," it was Reborn "she's strange that way and recovers at unheard of rates. She's one of the, Robelo or Rebolo I forgot, hitman. She's extremely lethal."


	2. Chapter 2

What The Hell

Chapter 2.

I lay down in the hospital bed, my silver bracelet around my wrist. It kept my power from escaping. The sun was shining through the cracks between the blinds. I got up, pushing the blanket back, and unhooked myself from the IV and other things. I stumbled a bit, but I was naturally clumsy. I walked around the bed to the blinds, pulling them wide open, letting the sun in. I sat on the windowsill, my head pressed against the window, and fell asleep.

When I awoke, Tsuna, Reborn, and his guardians were there. I felt warm, after all I had been napping in the sun. "Why are you here Maya?" Reborn asked. "You know her Reborn?" Tsuna was clearly surprised. "Yes. She works for Robelo De Leon family, but also listens to what the Vongola boss has to say. She'll only listen if she agrees with it." Gokudera surveyed me critically. He clearly didn't trust me. He was smart. "But, she's also very . . . _unique_." "Vongola I wanted me to watch you, see how you're doing." "Juudaime she's lying! Vongola I's been dead for too long!" "Shut up Gokudera." "Reborn-san . . ." "Maya is unique. I already told you that. She is able to time travel, and carry out missions that she agrees with for Vongola I." "Maya!" "Eh!" I was startled-I'd started to daydream again. "I don't see how she can be of much use to him if she keeps daydreaming." "Shut up Gokudera!" Reborn said sharply. Gokudera stopped talking. "What happened Maya?" Reborn asked quietly. I held up my right wrist, showing him the bracelet. He didn't get it. "I have it on so I don't use the powers. Right now, they're trapped." "You have a bracelet that does that?" I smiled like I was dreaming "Yes. The future Yuni helped me make it." They inhaled a gasp, except for Reborn. He simply looked down before saying "Take it off briefly." I smiled like I was still dreaming. "Okay." I took it off. I stopped smiling and was completely alert and focused on my surroundings. Gokudera's eyes narrowed. "So when she takes the bracelet off she becomes alert?" "Nope." I popped the p. "I can focus when I have it on if I like, but I usually don't. I like to daydream." They sweat dropped except for Reborn. "So how is Yuni?" he asked quietly. "The future one." I smiled softly. "She's fine. They both are. The one that will follow this future and the one you knew. The one you knew is happy, with her mother, grandmother, and Gamma." "How would you know that?" Gokudera demanded. "Because I can travel through the fabric between worlds, parallel and alternate universes, life and death. Even time." Gokudera opened his big fat mouth but I sealed it with a miniscule amount of my power. He looked furious, and Reborn said "That's what you get for not shutting up Gokudera." Then Reborn looked back at me. I unsealed Gokudera's mouth, and what he was about to say was silenced by a look of mine.

He grumbled to himself. "I wonder when I'll leave." I mused to myself. "Well you can stay with us in the meanwhile. Isn't that right Tsuna?" Reborn asked. "Y-yes!" I rolled my eyes and nodded. They left the room, except for Reborn. "The sky acrobalenos are really alright?" "Yes. The current ones future ones and different ones." He exhaled and smiled before leaving the room. I closed the door as he left, and went to the bathroom to change-my things were there.


	3. Chapter 3

What The Hell

Chapter 3.

I sat on a chair in Tsuna's living room, strumming a guitar while everyone watched. I had no idea what they were doing, because at the moment I was too far gone.

A noise-a ringing-suddenly happened in my ear "HIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!" I shouted, jumping ten feet in the air. Everyone else did too. "_Maya!_" Vongola I shouted in my ear, his image appearing in front of me. "Why are you wearing the bracelet?" he demanded. "Cause I am!" I shouted at him. He smacked his forehead in exasperation. "You're the one that had to get my back up." I told him, pressing down on the skin under my eye and sticking my tongue out, making one of the ultimate brat faces. Vongola I was torn between amusement and annoyance. Gokudera was shocked into silence at how I was treating Primo. I yanked the bracelet off and shoved it in my knapsack "There! Happy now?" "Extremely." I glared at him "Put a sock in it." He glared back before rolling his eyes. "Whatever." He said "Ah, Tsunayoshi. How's your training going?" "What training?" Primo whipped around to see me crouched on the window ledge with the window wide open. "MAYA!" "I'm not training him!" I shouted "He already has a tutor!" "Maya, we already discussed this." I huffed "You know I only have one training method." "Yes, I do. And we BOTH know that's one of the best methods to use on Decimo." I sulked "You might as well as take away my free will." I muttered. "Oh really? Shall I have you marry someone?" "N-no! Anything but that!" "I thought so." He said with a smirk. "Sawada, you'll be tutored by both the Acrobaleno Reborn and The Traveler Maya." He said before disappearing. I scowled and sat in my emo corner, muttering about how Primo was never fair.

"Well Tsuna, it looks like you have a new tutor." Reborn said. "Hiiiiie!" I laughed "Ushishishi."


	4. Chapter 4

What The Hell

Chapter 4.

(Tsuna wakes up)

"HIIIIIIIEEE! HARU TRIED TO MARRY ME!"

"Quit screaming tsuna. I'm trying to sleep." Maya said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "HIIEEE!" "Since you won't shut up, let's start your training." Maya said, getting up and turning on the room light.

Why is Maya here, you ask? Well, she moved into Tsuna's house, in his room. She slept on the floor (a.n. I love sleeping on the floor) curled up under a blanket with her head on a pillow. "But it's three in the morning!" Maya glared at him before nearly giving him a heart attack. "Fine, we'll train tomorrow." "Y-you're agreeing with me?" "Mm, I'm supposed to get more sleep. Primo's orders. Three hours isn't enough for these people." She said, yawning and curling on her side after turning the lights back off. "Night Sawada." "N-night-um, what's your last name?" "M******z. You can stick with Maya though." "Okay, good night Maya-senpai." They went back to sleep.

Tsuna was shaken awake. "We're gonna be late to school Tsuna-san!" Maya said as he saw it was her shaking him. She was already prepared for school, dressed with a piece of toast dangling in her mouth. Her long hair tumbled over the guy uniform she was wearing "M-Maya-san! You're in the guy uniform!" "I don't like most girly things." "Then what do you like?" ". . ." "Maya-san?" "I have a complex for genuine tiaras." ". . ." "Let's go to class!" Maya said after he got ready, grabbing his wrist and they took off running.

"Herbivore, you're late." "HIIEE! B-but Maya-san is too!" "I address her separately." Hibari said before turning to her. "You're late too carnivore. You were supposed to meet me in the reception room before school started." "The baby wanted to talk me." "Hmph." "S-she's excused! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET YOU BEFORE SCHOOL!" "I'm joining the disciplinary committee after Hibari-san bites you to death." "HIIEE! MAYA'S LETTING HIBARI BITE ME TO DEATH!" "Wait for me in the reception room carnivore." Maya went to the reception room.

~One Bitten To Death Herbivore Later~

"Kyo-san wanted me to join the Disciplinary Committee." Maya answered the stuttering Kuskabe from her perch on Hibari's desk, swinging her feet. "When'd you come up with that name carnivore?" "Just now." "I'll bite you to death." "How fun!" Maya said, hopping off the desk. She smiled dangerously. "She has fangs." Kuskabe muttered.

"Be happy I went easy on you." Maya told Hibari as she examined her Disciplinary Committee armband. "I'll defeat you another time carnivore." "Keep dreaming Kyo-san. But I have to go train Sawada right now." She said. She left, leaving an intrigued Hibari behind.


	5. Chapter 5

What The Hell

Chapter 5.

"RUN FASTER SAWADA!" "I'M GOING AT 70 MILES PER HOUR MAYA-SENPAI!" "THAT'S NOT FAST ENOUGH!" "HIIIIEE!"

"How long have you been alive Maya-senpai?" "Why do you want to know?" "Reborn-san said you knew Primo personally, without time travel." "Hm." "Maya-senpai?" "I've been around for a very long time. Since before Rome." "HIIIEEE!" Maya smiled, gazing out the window. "I've met a lot of people, and I love living this way." "But isn't it sad, watching them leave? When they die?" "Yes. It is very sad. But I still love living this way." "Really?" "Yeah." Smiling, she ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Don't worry so much about it. It's better if you enjoy this time you have." Reborn popped up "Oi, Maya." "Yes Reborn?" "Can you help Tsuna?" "With what?" "Get a date from Kyoko." "I'm not really good with those kinds of things, but I can try."

~~~~~~~ Unfortunately for Tsuna, he would not get his help~~~~~~~~~~~~

Up next, the Future Arc!


	6. Chapter 6

What The Hell

Chapter 6.

Maya walked with Tsuna on his way home, watching Lamno run up and talk about his balloon and candy.

"You're selfish and spoiled." she watched Reborn and Tsuna argue.

"This is bad. I can't move." She watched, seeing there wasn't a Reborn from the future. She shook her head. "Do you know what this means, Maya-senpai?" "Of course Tsuna." "Eh?" "I adjust my age and manipulate time. Of course I do."

"It'll probably be my turn next." Maya said the next day, right before Tsuna heard Gokudera and Haru.

She got hit immediately by the purple cannon. "I'm curious Tsuna. So I'm not moving."

"Maya-senpai! Don't go!" "I'll be waiting in the future for you Tsuna. So don't worry." "MAYA-SENPAI!"

"I wonder if Maya-chan is back yet, Sho-kun?" "I don't know, Byakuran-san." "I hope we can sway her. The one we know is so stubborn." "She was just as stubborn before, Byakuran-san."

"What should we do?" Tsuna yelled before his stomach growled. They had pastries. Gokudera was opening his suitcase, when Tsuna suddenly recognized his feeling. "Maya-senpai! You're here!" "Yes, Tsuna. I said I'd wait after all." They searched through the suitcase.

"Thought so."

"You have to fight her. It's experience you can put to use." "Dumb woman!" Gokudera shouted. "Making jyuudaime fight!" Maya just clasped her hands silently, stepping back to watch. "Meet Lal Mirch." She said as the fight began.


	7. Chapter 7

What The Hell

Chapter 7.

"Lal and I have known each other for a long time. Since she joined the COMSUBIN." Maya said, leaning against the wall. Tsuna and Gokudera were listening intently, as were Giannini and Reborn.

"Che. Just how long have you been alive woman?" "I was already fairly old when Rome began." She said, gazing at the ceiling. "Maya." "I'm still here." She said.

"Maya was Byakuran's prisoner until she broke out." Reborn said. "Which, by the way, I did within 0. seconds. So, really, it wasn't much of a capture." Maya said. "I was attempting to use the bathroom when I was in the forest." "And how do you know this woman?" "I've always kept myself informed with what happens." "T-that's confusing." Tsuna said, sweat dropping.

"So we have to assemble the guardians?" "Yep." Maya said, suddenly playing with a yo-yo. "I'm bored. And it's a lethal weapon." She said by way of explanation.

"And so we're going after Hibari first." Reborn said the next day. Maya yawned boredly, blinking a few times. "Maya, you realize what he is to you [the ten year later you anyways] right?" "Nope." "I thought you kept yourself updated." "There's no need to report a non-existent relationship. Relationships waste time, effort, and get in the way of things."

"He's your husband." Yamamoto said.

. . .

. . .

. . .

"He's my WHAT!" Maya said, spitting out the coffee she'd been drinking.

"Your husband. You two got married at eighteen." "HIIIEEE! They-Maya-senpai you look sick." *bonk* "She collapsed. The idea is so strange to her."

Married . . . So strange . . .

In Maya's head:~!#$%^&*)(*^%$#~!#$%^&%^&*(##$%!~!~

"Vongola, I'll only be able to ensure you all make it back safely." Maya said urgently as they saw I-pin, Lambo, Haru and Kyoko. "It's somewhat like Reborn. I can interfere, but not too much. This is in your best interest." "HIIIEEE!" "Shut UP AND FIGHT TSUNA!" "M-Maya-senpai." Maya radiated cold fury. The two floating (millefiore) men were scared of her, although they attempted not to show it.

"Jyuudaime's been injured! And you didn't help him!" "He needs to learn or he'll DIE! I CAN'T ALWAYS PROTECT HIM! SO SHUT UP!"

Maya sighed when Haru got emotional, and Kyoko was pale. Yamamoto was sad and serious.

"I'm sorry Sawada. That they're here-and I didn't bring them here. Let's calm down."

"Listen to her." "We may have found a way to go the past." Gokudera said as he explained about the letter.

"Everything will go back to the way it was." "All we have to do is eliminate the man with glasses." "Irie Shoichi."

Maya fondly watched as they calmed down and resolved themselves, that is until Gokudera started yelling at Yamamoto. Then Lambo ran in with the apples. I-pin chased him. Haru tripped on an apple. Kyoko was worried. Her fist clenched at her sides as she realized something: These people made her FEEL.


	8. Chapter 8

What The Hell

Chapter 8.

". . ." Maya watched Gokudera and Tsuna beg for Lal Mirch's head. Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head as he explained. "Hi there." More arguing. Lal refused to train them. She was amused as Gokudera said Lal couldn't teach anyone. These people were so stupid sometimes. She reflected, But she cared for them. Maybe not Lambo as much. She thought, as he came running with guns.

She followed them to the kitchen as the girls shrieked, just thinking: _That stupid mechanic._

She laughed quietly when Lal argued that Tsuna and his guardians couldn't survive.

"Listen up!"

She smiled quietly as Lal said she'd train them. "I knew you would." She said. No one heard her, thankfully.

"Show me your resolve."

Maya ignored the piano as she walked by it's room. Who knew when the last time she'd played was? Time seemed to move so quickly to her, a century passing in the blink of an eye. She felt peace when she played piano, but there were things to be done. She laughed when she went to the training room and saw Lal's eyebrow twitching with how annoying Lambo was.

"She's less scary than I am." Maya told Tsuna when she heard his thoughts. "I'm much more frightening. You just haven't seen my scary side."

"Use the inherent power of the rings or use a box."

"The inherent power of the rings?"

"You can use a weapon like this to take the fames released from a ring-and fire them! The inherent power of the rings is usually the basis for your attacks. Next comes the box. Think of the box as a device which converts a ring's flames into different functions or actions. If you think of flames as electricity, the box would be an electrical appliance.

The potential effects are rich in variety. Fundamentally, a box will only perform as much as the initial charge allows. When the flames run out, it ceases activity.

"However, some types can absorb more flames from the ring after the box has been opened.

"There have also been sightings of types that can absorb enemy flames to increase power. Is there anything you don't understand so far?" "I didn't understand any of that." Tsuna and Gokudera's expressions said: HE ADMITTED IT! Maya smirked when Lal hit Yamamoto, saying "Figure it out!" "Yamamoto!" "Review what I said and think on it." Tsuna: She's evil. Gokudera: That's absurd. "But Yamamoto just got here," Tsuna said "He doesn't know anything." "Explain it to him later." Was Lal's response.

"That hurt." "Of course it hurt. She's Lal." Maya said to Yamamoto's whine. Tsuna checked to see if Yamamoto was okay. She laughed at them calling Lal scary.

"Now let's move on to actual combat. I heard Sawada and Gokudera managed to produce flames from their rings. Is that true?" Gokudera: This is my chance to look good in front of the boss. "Of course!" "Show me." "Actually I don't remember what happened." _Stupid Gokudera. _"Visualize my resolve becoming flames . . . turn my resolve into flames . . ." "Gokudera-kun?" "Turn my resolve into flames . . . turn my resolve into flames . . . turn my resolve into flames . . . Turn my resolve into flames!" Maya rolled her eyes. "W-what's wrong! It worked last time . . ." "Thought so." "?" "It's possible for flames to shoot out spontaneously under extraordinary circumstances. But you won't be worth much in a fight by relying on chance . . ." "All right!" Maya watched the storm flame flare brightly. "Good job Gokudera-kun! A bright red Deathperation flame!" Gokudera: I did it! "Eh?" Yamamoto asked, looking at his ring. "You can get flames to come out of this?" _Stupid, but smart._ "You have no chance." "Turn my resolve into flames? Like this?" Yamamoto gritted his teeth, and out came the flame. Whoop-Dee-do.

Maya clapped her hands slowly as the others were shocked "Bravo, bravo Yamamoto." "There it is." "Yamamoto has a blue flame." Tsuna smiled. Gokudera got upset. "B-bastard . . ." "Calm down you whiny little baby." "Shut up stupid woman!" "It's amazing she hasn't killed him yet." "T-that easily . . . Unbelievable" Gokudera added. Maya smiled at Lal's shock. *Argue bicker*

"Sawada, what about your ring flames?" "Uh, well . . . I'm trying . . . But I cant get anything . . ." "Don't be indulgent!" "Jyuudaime!" "Ow!" "What are you doing? He's hurt!" "That's Tsuna's fault." Maya and Reborn said simultaneously. "In one hour all of you must have your rings ignited and capable of opening boxes, or else your training will be suspended."

"I'll go after the Millefiore myself!"

_Curry._ Maya, Lal and Reborn watched Tsuna try to produce ring flames.

"Why am I the only one that cant produce flames?" "Sawada. Do you truly have resolve?" "I do." Tsuna: I truly feel this way. I have to return everybody to the past. To do that I have to become stronger than the Millefiore and find that Shoichi Irie guy . . . I'm willing to do anything to make that happen. I'll survive any training! At any cost . . .

"It's still no use . . ." "Tsuna . . ." "Jyuudaime . . ." "I'm just Loser Tsuna; all talk. I don't understand what true resolve is." "Don't give me that . . ." "Mushy crap!" Maya smiled at Reborm. "Jyuudaime!" "It's my turn. Back off." "Reborn . . ." "Stop trying to look good. You're a man who can never become a hero." "Huh?" "Enduring training to return everyone to the past, defeating your enemies . . . That kind of reasoning isn't like you. Your feelings were much simpler back then." "Back when?" "What did you want to do when you produced flames from the ring the first time?" "Huh?"

"I just . . . wanted to protect Kyoko-chan!" "That's a good answer. Anybody you want to protect right now?" "Huh?" "Well, yeah, of course . . . I want to protect everyone." "The most powerful one of the Family." Maya stated, Tsuna's ring flame growing large.

"You did it, Tsuna!" "Jyuudaime!" "It worked, Reborn!" "Of course." Lal Mirch: I didn't expect it to be this strong. I'm impressed by how well Reborn understands Sawada. But the real surprise is the trust between them, which allows Sawada to be honest" to himself.

Maya smiled as Reborn twisted Tsuna's hand. "Don't cause me trouble, Loser Tsuna." "Ow! Ow!" Lal: The two of them must have overcome many ordeals. _You got that right Lal._ "I'll have you open this box now." "Leave it to me!" Gokudera said "I'll open it up and get this over with!" "Open it." Lal tossed it to him. "Okay, just you watch." _Arrogant bastard._ "Come out!" A pause. "T-this is!" "Gokudera-kun?" "Is something wrong?" "This one's defective. I can tell from experience." "Eh?" "Let me have a go at it. Like this right?" Wait for it-nothing. "Nothing's happening." "Hey! Isn't this broken?" "It isn't broken. When a box can't be opened, there are two possible reasons. The flame is either too weak or of the wrong class." "Class?" "The rings release seven types of flames, just like the Vongola Rings: Sky, storm, sun, cloud, mist, lightning, rain . . . is how their divided up. And there are seven classes of boxes. The box won't open if the ring doesn't match it's class."

"All three must be of the same class or the box will not open."

Maya listened and watched the lesson, with her fists clenched at her sides. How stupid of her, to let someone love her. How stupid and incredibly dangerous. Did she want to hurt people that much? _No_. So why hadn't she made him hate her? Didn't she remember when she almost killed her parents? Because of her temper and unsteady mentality? _Foolish girl_. _How dare you feel happy at the expense of others?_

She looked at her hand. It was fading. She spun around and quickly left the training room as the lesson ended, darting into the hall once the elevator doors opened. _Stupid confusion and turmoil. Stupid emotions, too._


	9. Chapter 9

What The Hell

Chapter 9.

After having solidified herself, Maya sighed. She had to actually THINK about sustaining herself. _Stupid Byakuran. I'm affected by trinisette too, no matter how little._ She dusted her hands and went to sleep. _Married because I wanted too? That doesn't make sense. I already have one person that's in love with me, why another? _She stood there in the hallway, arms at her sides as she remembered. _If only the Bel in this world could be solved with a Yuna, like the one I met on my travels to her world. But that would only work on the Belphegor there, not this one._

"Ushishi~ I'm not your princess Bel."

"Ushishi~ Of course you are." "VOOOIII! STOP WITH THE LOVER'S SPATS ALREADY!" "Ushishi~ Even the shark sees it. And he's a stupid peasant." "He's a stupid peasant Bel. He doesn't know or 'see' anything." "VOOOOOIIII!"

Maya woke from her dream. She shook her head and showered after getting some food. _What's this? I slept in? I haven't done that in centuries! _She mused as she walked around.

An alarm sounded. In response she ran to where the noise was coming from (had to save energy). S7S S7S S7S was on the computer screen."What's going on?" She asked as Tsuna did. "It's receiving a rescue signal. It's an SOS from an ally." "An ally?" "It's a secret signal kept within the Vongola family. I've caught the signals source. I'll put it up on the monitor." Maya's eyes widened slightly as she saw. "Hibird." She whispered. Hibird had been present in the fight she'd had with Hibari. "T-that's Hibari-sans Hibird!" "It has a signal transmitter attached." Reborn remarked "Hm? This is bad the signal's weakening." "Eh?" "It's turning." "I cant follow it with a fixed camera. I'm switching the monitor to the radar image." Maya didn't like the anxious feeling she was getting, so she temporarily removed her memories relating to Hibari Kyoya. The feeling didn't go away. She brought them back immediately. Lal burst in, followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto. "What happened?" "What was that alarm just now?" Gokudera asked. "Everyone, there's trouble! There's an SOS from Hibari-san's bird!" Tsuna explained. "What?" "That thing . . . called Hibird?" "Location?" "Currently moving through district seven at 37km per hour. It's lowering altitude. Twenty-five, twenty, fifteen. I-it disappeared!" There was shock. Lal saw Maya closing her eyes for one moment. It looked like a blink, but she knew her. When she had emotions, they hit her HARD. Lal was going to have a talk with Maya later about accepting love and happiness. "What is there at the location where it disappeared?" Reborn asked, breaking the silence. "Please wait, I'm pulling it up right now." They waited. "Got it, it's a temple!" Giannini said. "Naminori temple? What the heck is Hibari doing over there?" Yamamoto asked. "The signal was weakening, so maybe the battery just died." Giannini said, not without hope. "W-what? Battery died?" Tsuna said. Lal looked at Maya again. Looked like she didn't need that talk anymore. She'd probably heard her thoughts. "Or the enemy could have shot it down." Reborn said. "Enemy?" Tsuna asked. The others understood. Then Tsuna did too. "Then we gotta hurry!" "It could be a trap." Lal Mirch said. "Trap?" _Naïve little Tsuna._ "I'm just saying that it's possible." "T-then what are we supposed to do?" "Either way, this is our only clue at finding Hibari. We cant just sit and twiddle our thumbs." "But look at this." Giannini said. "Each dot is a ring that has been confirmed." Maya 'blinked' again. Then another problem arose after they discussed what to do. Kyoko was missing.

"Why don't we just split in two groups?" "It wont be that easy! The tenth is injured!" "I'll go." Maya offered. There was more arguing and bickering.

"Then let's put off the search for the cloud guardian." Lal Mirch said. "No. If the SOS is really from Hibari, then we have to not waste time."

It was comical-in Maya's eyes-at how surprised Tsuna was to be asked to make the final decision.

"You're the boss after all."

"We will only follow jyuudaime's orders." Gokudera said (somewhat eagerly). "Then it's up to you, tsuna." Yamamoto said. "Gokudera-kun . . . Yamamoto.

"Then I'm going too! Kyoko-chan and Hibird! Both sides simultaneously commence!" "If jyuudaime says so, I agree!" "Since it's decided, let's begin the preparations." Yamamoto said.

"Um, about the battle strategy . . . can we decide it together?" "Very well." Lal Mirch said. "Hmph." Haru said. "The problem is dividing their strength. Especially since we are planning a dual mission, the chances of being pursued are high." "Umm, in layman's terms?" Tsuna asked, sweat dropping as the purple squiggles came over his head. "It's simple enough." Lal retorted. "Yamamoto. You don't have weapons right?" Reborn asked. "Right! Now all I have are the two boxes my ten-year-older self uses, one of them doesn't open too. Plus I have a practice sword." "I found this." Reborn said, tossing it to Yamamoto. "Shigure kintoki!" Yamamoto expertly caught it. "The future Yamamoto's rain ring seemed incompatible with it or something. So he uses a normal, non-transformable sword. It seems like he left the Shigure Kintoki here too." Reborn said before continuing. "But you still have your Vongola ring! The connection between Shigure Kintoki and the Vongola ring is still unknown. Whether to use it or not, is your choice." "I'll bring it. Because I'm my father's . . . Shigure Souen Ryu successor!" Tsuna: Yamamoto . . . "Have you figured it out yet?" Reborn asked. "Hm?" "Explain it to everyone Sawada." "Okay, then I'll divide up the teams. Lal Mirch and I will go after Kyoko-chan. I want Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and Maya to look for Hibird." "With Yamamoto?" Gokudera sounded upset. "Eh?" Tsuna asked "I-is it bad?" "N-no, if it's jyuudaime's orders . . . I'll be happy too . . ." "You don't look very happy." Maya remarked as she looked at Gokudera, who was very irritated and gloomy. "She's right. Your face doesn't look happy." Yamamoto added.

Lal gave more instruction, than they were running to their hatches.

"If all goes well, Hibari will be on our team, huh?" Yamamoto asked as they ran. "Shut up" Gokudera replied. "Yes, he will be." Maya told Yamamoto.

"Hide!" Lal said to Tsuna. They quickly hid under her cloak as Lightning Gamma flew overhead.

"This is where Hibird disappeared?" Yamamoto asked. Maya nodded. "Doesn't this remind you of the summer festival? Wonder if this place has any connections with Hibari." Gokudera suddenly ran off. Maya and Yamamoto quickly followed. "Hey, if that 'unavoidable battle' Lal Mirch talked about becomes a reality, what should we do?" Gokudera was silent. "We'll most likely go out to face it Yamamoto." Maya said. "When that time comes, let's do a combination attack." Maya shook her head. "You're making Gokudera angry Yamamoto." Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's shirt when Yamamoto continued talking as they ran, saying "Don't misunderstand-" "You idiot, stop fighting with him!" Maya whisper yelled at Gokudera "We're here to do a job, not fight amongst ourselves!" "You just want to see that bastard of yours!" Gokudera said. Maya round-house kicked him. "That's not it! I'm here to do a mission, emotions and what I want be damned! I've lived like this for millennia, so don't you go telling me what I'm doing!" "I'm only with you two for jyuudaime. I don't even want to be near you!" "Then let's go wild on our own." Yamamoto said as the leaves rustled, everyone putting on their rings. Maya shook her head and sighed "If you two need back-up I'll provide." Maya was sitting in a tree when the storm flames hit the ground. "Huh? What happened?" The idiot asked. A blue thing shot up in front of his face. "What?" "I don't really understand how to use that swallow but . . . Oh well!" Yamamoto said as he jumped off a tree and sliced the front guy, who fell. "What?" "That's right, over here!" Gokudera said before he shot the second guy. He fell too. "I was trained like crazy in my fight against the Varias." Gokudera (boasted). "If I have a ring and we are under equal conditions, I won't lose." Yamamoto smiled "That was kind of a combo attack, right?" He asked cheerfully. "You're just getting him angry." Maya called from her tree. "Don't do unnecessary things. I could've done it by myself." Gokudera said, turning so he wouldn't see Yamamoto. Yamamoto's cheerful look dropped.

"Lightning Gamma." Maya said. Gokudera and Yamamoto both looked at where she was pointing. "I heard that the Vongola guardians ran in different directions, but . . . What do we have here?" "Electricity?" Gokudera asked as he and Yamamoto stared at Gamma. "Storm and Rain Guardians, right?" Gamma asked from where he hovered. "You two look younger than the photos. No, too young!" Gamma: Could the information Irie wants to be . . . "Are the Vongola's drinking from the fountain of youth or something?" Gamma asked as he floated to the ground. "Oh well. But if we go at it, it would be more of a punishment than a battle. Fighting against kids . . ." "I'll take this impudent guy." Gokudera said, surprising Yamamoto. "Don't do it Gokudera! He's stronger than you think!" Maya urged from her tree as she swung her legs. "Stupid woman! You don't know anything!" Gokudera shouted at her. Gamma looked at where he was shouting. His eyes widened "You . . . The boss'll be pleased when I get you for him."

"Don't interfere!" Gokudera told Yamamoto as he took off. "Yeah, yeah." "There're leftovers from the previous fight too." Gokudera added. "Leftovers?" Maya pulled Yamamoto to the base of her tree. The dynamite exploded around Gamma. "He's not dead." Maya warned. "He just glided back."

Gokudera aimed his box weapon at Gamma. "Oh?" Gamma asked. "There's nowhere to run!" Gokudera shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

What The Hell

Chapter 10.

_"As you are now, you don't have the right to be Right Hand!"_

For the most part, Maya had been forgotten as they fought. That was the way she was, to make others forget about her. It only worked with people who didn't have decent bonds to her, or if she wasn't very important to them.

Maya's baton was covered with her minor flames-the sky flame ones. It darted around, blocking Gamma's lightning waves as her she attacked, small ninja stars with the same flames attacking his body. He grunted and sent a shower of lightning on her "Why're you holding back?" He demanded. Her baton extended and whirred, absorbing the lightning flames. "Electro volpi!" Yamamoto and Gokudera had been defeated, the fools. She jumped inhumanly high to avoid the lightning foxes, the baton whirring in front of her as she faced gamma, absorbing more of the lightning flames.

"Hibari! Hibari! Maya's here!" The bird chirped as it lightly landed on the lone figure's shoulder.

"He wants to fight you too." Maya answered in response to Gamma's question. "Fighting is rather fun."

"Long time no see, Maya. Naminori."

"_You and Hibari hadn't seen each other in a year. You had seemed to disappear, but in reality Tsuna had given you a mission. You were still on it when you were hit by the TYL! bazooka. _

"_Hibari was enraged at Tsuna for not telling him or giving him an opinion on the mission. But you were still a person that decided what you wanted; not having other's involved in your choice._

"_He was searching for you before you got hit by the TYL! bazooka, and is coming to see you now without anyone or thing getting in his way._

"That's not it!" Gamma shouted. "I know it's not!" "Too bad for you then." She replied. She suddenly stopped attacking, jumping up into a tree as the cloud flames attacked Gamma. Gamma: This power, who is it? _Evidently, it's my future husband._ "I'll give you a hint on what you want to know." Gamma looked, trying to see who it was. "They came from the past.

"I'm not stupid though, so I didn't switch like them." "Seems like you know a lot." Gamma said. Gamma's eyes flickered to Maya's tree. She seemed to be asleep now, wearing headphones as she listened to music, a book lying open on her chest. "Carnivore." Hibari said when he saw where Gamma was looking. One of her eyes cracked open "Hey Hibari-san." She said, her eye closing again as she resumed her nap.

Gamma looked at Hibari again, so Hibari looked back at Gamma. His carnivore could take care of herself, even when she was asleep. "But you should introduce yourself first. Since you're joining in the fight, you know." Gamma said. "There's no need for that." Hibari replied. "I'm in a bad mood right now." Hibird flew off, going to Maya's tree. Maya held up a finger, which he landed on. She gently stroked the bird, opening her eyes as she did.

"I'll bite you to death."

"I remember; you're the Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya." Maya was currently being fed information by her future self. Apparently, Byakuran had been upset when he found out she was married. When she was captured (though she escaped in 0.**5** seconds), they'd called her Ms. M******z. She'd corrected them as she beat them, saying she was Mrs. Hibari. She rolled her eyes and continued petting Hibird.

"And if I am?" Hibari retorted. "Our intelligence department has some discrepancies about you. They can't tell if you're an enemy or ally of the Vongola. But the most recent rumor says this: You are travelling around the seven continents, investigating about the boxes and searching for your wife, who was on a mission Vongola Jyuudaime sent her on without you knowing." Hibari's eyes narrowed. "I wondered about the boxes." He said. "And your wife?" He didn't respond to that. Gamma continued then "I agree that we shouldn't place our lives in the hands of some unknown object. Did you find out who made these, and why?" "I have no intention of answering that. I said I'm in a bad mood." "So you're on the Vongola side after all." Gamma said. "You can't just sit and watch when your comrades are about to get killed right?" "That's not right. The reason I'm mad, is because the morals of Naminori are being polluted." "Morals . . . Well, whatever. I'm happy that I get to take down more Guardians. I'm a man too, after all." Gamma said as he released the electro volpi. Hibari opened his box, the hedgehog shooting out.

"A hedgehog; how cute, but what power!" Gamma said. "A fitting match, the Traveler and he are!" Gamma stated. The purple rays from the box shone down. "I'm surprised you can get such box movement . . . Out of a third-rate ring like that one." "My talent as a human is at a different level than you people." Hibari replied, smiling/smirking. _He's so arrogant. But I love him._ Hibari's ring broke, shattering into fine dust. Gamma: The ring shattered . . . It couldn't take all that energy. "Now, let's start." Hibari said, putting on another ring. He opened a box. Maya smiled slightly at the sight of the tonfas covered in Hibari's cloud dying will flame. Gamma: He uses rings as disposable objects? The only person I've met that's like him is his wife. Gamma and Hibari ran towards each other as their box animals continued fighting. Gamma: This guy's no joke! Maya smiled. Gamma: He broke through the high-density electricity, with the cloud flame?

"Stand up." Hibari said to Gamma, who'd been knocked into a tree trunk. "You avoided the damage very well." Hibari said, smirking. "Impressive." Gamma said, having trouble standing upright. "Seems like the rumor about you being the strongest guardian is true." Hibari dipped his head slightly still smirking. "Anyway . . ." Gamma aimed his pool stick at Hibari. "This is getting fun!" Hibari dodged the pool ball, which flew past his hear and lodged itself in a tree trunk. He stopped smiling/smirking when more pool balls flew around him. By his hair, elbow, legs . . . "Unfortunately there isn't an opening big enough for a human to survive from this attack." Gamma said. "Oh?" Hibari asked, more pool balls flying. He started running towards Gamma, "Is that so?" "Ball number three!" Gamma called. The ball flew towards Hibari, who blocked it with a tonfa. The lightning and cloud flames clashed. "Bingo!"

"I guess it really is impossible to dodge all of it-unless you're my wife-so I decided that this would be the only ball that hit me." Hibari said, smirking again. There was that light in his eyes that attracted his wife's attention. Maya watched the fight, still petting Hibird. "What?" Gamma asked, eyes narrowing. Gamma: In an instant he found the route with the lowest damage? No wonder he focused his defensive flame on the left. What a guy. "I won't let you get away." Hibari said as he continued running towards Gamma. "This and that are two different stories!" Gama retorted. Hibari swiped with his tonfas. "Too bad." Gamma said as he flew up. Hibari stood there, seeming to be looking down with his hair covering his face. Gamma smiled until he felt something stab him. He gasped. It was the hedgehog. "W-what is this?" Gamma asked, turning his head to see the hedgehog. His electro volpi were skewered on some of it's spikes too. "I told you. I won't let you get away." Hibari said, looking up at Gamma. "T-the hedgehog?" Gamma asked. "Yes. It produced all these needles with your foxes' flames. Just like how a cloud grows by taking in moisture from the atmosphere." "I see; the characteristic of a cloud box is . . . Growth. But I never heard from the guys on our side that it can grow this much by taking in organic matter from the cloud. What a box of nonsense." "It's a splendid power." Hibari said, looking at his box. "Very interesting." Hibari added. Gamma closed his eyes "Hm." Hibari looked at him, raising his tonfa "Now, let's end this."

"Now, if we go through here . . ." Tsuna said, going through the bushes with Lal following him. He was surprised at the hedgehog, with Gamma and his electro volpi caught on the spikes. "You guys are way too late." Hibari said, beginning to run. "That kid! No, it can't be!" Gamma said as he caught sight of Tsuna. Hibari jumped inhumanly high, continuing on pieces of the hedgehog. Tsuna was surprised. Hibari struck Gamma, "That's for my wife and Naminori."


	11. Chapter 11

What The Hell

Chapter 11.

Hibari knocked Gamma to the ground and closed his box as he landed on his feet. Hibari started walking to Gamma. "I don't need a lightning attribute ring." "Uh" Was all tsuna said as he and Lal Mirch moved forward. Hibari smirked "What were you doing, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" "Hibari-san!" Tsuna smiled. tsuna looked around "Uh . . ." "My wife, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato are in the clearing over there." "Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed and started running to the clearing. Maya and Kuskabe were examining Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Maya-san! Are they alright?" "They'll live." She answered. "I'm Kuskabe Tetsuya, I don't know if you remember me . . ." "You're the Disciplinary Committee vice-president!" "They need treatment right away though." Maya said, bringing Tsuna's attention back to his friends. "Let's get them back to the hideout." Kuskabe said as Tsuna kneeled by his friends. "You two . . ." Tsuna said, as Hibari and Lal looked on. "How does it feel to see your wife again?" "Hn" was the only response Lal got, but she understood enough to know.

Lal was saying that it was too dangerous to try taking them back to the hideout. "Not to worry, if we use our own entrance, that is." Kuskabe said. Lal: "Our own entrance"? Hibari put on a ring and there seemed to be a roaring noise. "What's that sound?" Tsuna asked. Hibari seemed to vanish as he walked straight into a birdhouse, Hibird on his shoulder. "H-he disappeared?" Tsuna said. Lal: A hidden door? A camouflage only possible by using a cloud ring, eh? "However, right now there's a problem with us leaving." Kuskabe said. "The Rain and Storm Vongola rings. They must have shown up on the enemy's radar. We cannot let the signal disappear from here." "I got it." Lal said "I'll-" "I'll do it." Maya said suddenly "I've shown up on their radar too." "Maya-san!" Tsuna said. "I'll be fine Sawada. Don't worry. For now, just take care of your friends." With that, Maya plucked the Vongola rings from Kuskabe's hand and seemed to vanish. "Maya-san!" Kuskabe exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Tsuna asked. "Kyo-san will be upset when he finds out she ran off again."

"Maya's here to pick you up." Hana told Kyoko. Hana had gotten along with Maya in the time Maya had been at Naminori Middle, with their sarcasm and whatnot. Usually Maya didn't act on her sarcasm, but it was amusing when she did. "Then I guess I'll leave for now." Kyoko said, standing. "Wait a second, Kyoko." Hana said, holding out a bag to Kyoko. "Take this with you. I had my parents buy them." She explained as Kyoko held the bag. Kyoko responded with a "This is . . ." "Do you guys have a change of clothes?" Hana asked. "Eh?" "I knew it. I had to do it because you're stuck with a bunch of male idiots. And here are snacks for the kid you were talking about." "You even got these?" Kyoko asked "Come again, whenever you need to. Whether you become a hundred year old bag, or even a toddler, you can always come to my place." Hana said, smiling. "Your best friend will always be waiting here." Kyoko's eyes filled with tears "Hana" she said, hugging her friend and crying.

Hana and Kyoko came down the stairs "We need to hurry." Maya said, her serious expression lifting a little when she saw Kyoko smiling and with a bag. She turned and opened the door "Let's go." "Maya, what's going on?" Hana asked "You haven't been told yet for a reason." Maya replied as Kyoko put on her shoes and followed.

"You guys are inexperienced, unstable, and quickly lose your way." "What about Maya-san?" "She's not an issue-she has tons of experience, is very stable, and knows what to do to get on and survive."

"Making these mistakes, and growing as a result, is your ultimate weapon after all. She's already learned many things, but she keeps learning and growing. You could learn some things from Maya."

Hibari had punched the wall when he learned his carnivore had run off again. _Lal Mirch could have done it, so why did she?_ He knew-deep down-that he was being unreasonable. His wife had probably shown up on the enemy's radar-it only made sense if she did it. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Hibari composed himself and walked to the infirmary where Tsuna, Reborn, and Gokudera were. "Has my wife returned yet?" "No. She went to pick up Kyoko." Reborn said. Hibari's lips twitched down ever so slightly, but he forced down his displeasure. "Hn. Are you done yet? I have something to discuss." "You bastard!" Gokudera exclaimed, trying to sit up before falling back. "Gokudera-kun! Hibari's the one that saved you two!" "Wait-you mean that stupid women lost?" Hibari's eyes flashed, but Reborn broke in before he said anything. "Maya was under our orders not to seriously attempt to hurt Millefiore members. We're hoping they don't know what power level she's at." "He saved us!" Gokudera was still surprised. "It's not like I had any intent to save anyone. It was just because I disliked that man." "I've been meaning to meet you, Hibari." "So have I, toddler." "W-what is it you want to discuss, Hibari-san?" "Hn" "Um, do you have a second?" Giannini asked, poking his head in. "What?" Reborn asked. "I have some good news. Bianchi-san and Fuuta-san have returned from their information gathering mission." Giannini looked at Hibari "Oh, your wife is back too." "Why do you guys keep calling her his wife? They're not even married yet." Tsuna stated. "Because she's _mine_." Hibari said, a frightening aura around him. "H-hai, Hibari-san." Tsuna said meekly. Then the information caught up to Tsuna and Gokudera "Fuuta?" Tsuna asked. "Aneki is back?" Gokudera asked.

"I told you. After you get in a pinch, good things happen."

The kitchen door opened, making Haru look. "Haru-chan" Kyoko said, Maya standing near her. "Kyoko-chan!" Haru said, getting up and running to Kyoko. "I'm glad you're okay!" She said as she hugged her, crying. "If you were caught by dangerous people, I didn't know what I would do!" "Haru-chan . . . I'm sorry." Kyoko said, some tears in her eyes. "Safe! So happy!" I-pin said. "Where were you?" Lambo asked, upset (for the wrong reason, of course) "If you were going to play, you should have taken me with you!" Haru laughed after pulling away from Kyoko at Lambo's comment. "But I knew you were fine, because Tsuna-san went to look for you." "Mm, it's because Tsuna-kun came." Kyoko agreed. Maya left. There was more cheerful banter, when Kyoko looked up to thank Maya. "Um, thank you very . . ." She noticed Maya walking down the hall. "much." She smiled "Thank you very much."

"Reborn! I'll never let you go, my beloved!" Bianchi said, hugging Reborn. Tsuna: The future Bianchi; the outside didn't change, but her feelings are more extreme. Tsuna thought, little sweatdrops in his hair. Fuuta walked to him. "There's no helping it, Tsuna-nii. In this era, both Reborn and Tsuna-nii are dead. And we got a message saying that Maya might've died too." Hibari stiffened. Tsuna, however, was thinking on a different track. "C-can it be, Fuuta?" "Yay, I'm taller than tsuna-nii." Fuuta said, using his hand to measure the height difference. "You grew too much!" Tsuna protested. There was the sound of Gokudera gagging. He'd fallen out of bed. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said before thinking: Because he saw Bianchi, eh? "Looks like we can expect something good, Tsuna." Reborn said. "Bianchi and Fuuta brought in new information." Tsuna: I see; if we gather information from everyone, we might find a way to go back to the past. "Hibari-san seems to know something too." Tsuna said smiling before seeing Hibari's expression. "If you get any closer, I'll bite you to death." "Ehh?"

Maya was walking alone in the hallway when Hibari saw her. He slammed his fist on the wall on either side of her. "Hibari-san?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. He just slammed his lips on hers before saying "If you ever try to leave me again, I'll _bite. You. To. Death!_" He said, kissing her again. She raised her hand to his hair "I'm sorry Hibari. I didn't know I was hurting you so much." She kissed the unshed tears at the corners of his eyes, smiling up at her lover.

Hibari had beat up Tsuna and left. It was after that, when he was walking that he'd seen Maya. "Eh? Where's Maya-san?" Tsuna asked as they prepared to have their meeting. He'd been beaten up by Hibari earlier "She's with Kyo-san. I'm here to relay the information to both of them." Kuskabe said. "And she'll be able to watch." Reborn said. "Eh?" "She'll probably tell you if you ask her later. But you probably won't get a chance."

"First, about Hibird." Kuskabe said. "We sent it upon request of Kurokawa Hana. "Eh? From Kurokawa Hana?" Tsuna asked in surprise, looking at Kuskabe. "Yes. It was an SOS from Kurokawa Hana for Sasagawa Kyoko. This was a pact made between us and the Vongola. If there were an SOS, we were told to release Hibird at that location." "Why in such a weird way?" Tsuna asked. "It's a back up SOS system, right?" Lal Mirch asked. "Exactly." Kuskabe answered with a smile. "It's one of the back-up methods used when communication isn't possible." "Is Maya-san one of the back-up methods?" Tsuna asked. "No. She can be used as communication, and when communication isn't possible it might mean she's dead. She's able to get messages to and from anyone even if she's on the other side of the world." "But why did the SOS signal disappear at the shrine?" Giannini asked, bringing them back to the topic. They already knew about that. "Unfortunately the battery wasn't working well." Kuskabe said. "Just as I thought; a malfunction." Giannini was relieved. "And what's that _organization_ you were talking about earlier?" Reborn asked from Bianchi's arms. "Yeah. You even had a secret base that leads here." Tsuna said, looking at Kuskabe. "Basically, it's a secret underground organization developed by the Naminori Middle School Disciplinary Committee." Kuskabe answered. "The Disciplinary Committee is still involved in this?" "I heard it from Tsuna-nii before . . ." "Eh?" "Oh, from the adult Tsuna-nii, I mean. Hibari-san developed the organization to study the _boxes_ while travelling the world, until Maya's body was discovered in Naminori. "So . . . she actually _died_?" Tsuna asked. "It's highly possible she faked her death. But that's unconfirmed." "So that's why he said . . . '_That's for my wife and Naminori_'" Tsuna said. "Yes." "Where was her body discovered?" Lal Mirch asked. "In a lake, floating facedown." "That suits her." Lal Mirch said. "Eh?" "She didn't like being near big bodies of water-unless she was at the beach. But she didn't go on boats either. She knew the Titanic story very well." "Oh." "But she wouldn't have told us if she was going to fake her death anyways. She'd want it to be believable."

"Our goals are the same for now."

"Besides, if you guys go back to the past and change the future, it might not be like this where friends and loved ones have been killed."

Hibari agreed with this. He didn't want to lose her again. He thought, watching the female teenager asleep on the bed next to him. He lifted a hand and lightly stroked her long hair.


	12. Chapter 12

What The Hell

Chapter 12.

_Lambo had been an idiot-as always_. Maya thought, sitting at one of the offices in the Vongola base. Tsuna had found Fuuta to go get Lambo back, and Hibari had gone to bite the person that had Lambo to death. She'd taken this opportunity to get out of Hibari's base and go to the Vongola one to get some work done. "Thank you so much, Maya-san." Giannini said, poking his head in the office. "No problem. Watching everything is what I do anyways." She said, smiling before going back to watching the monitor. "This helps give you time to maintain the base anyways."

"All of that fuss for a sucker." Maya remarked as she stood with the others, watching Giannini build a lollipop machine. "A sucker?" Kyoko asked. "I spent a lot of time in California. That's our slang for a lollipop." "Slang?" Maya shook her head "The way certain people speak, perhaps? When they don't use the proper word, maybe?" Kyoko nodded. "Oh."

"I get the strangest feeling Hibari's upset." Maya remarked as they watched Lambo and I-pin lick the lollipop. Tsuna's hair rose up higher-"Oh look-it _is_ possible for it to rise higher!" Maya said-as the door slid open to admit Hibari, who strode in quickly, grabbing Maya by the collar and dragging her out. "Ja ne." She called to the others, who'd sweatdropped. "Hibari-san's so possessive of her, isn't he?" Haru asked. They didn't know about what happened with TYL Maya. "That's cause he saw-" "No need to tell them!"

~One Week Later~

Tsuna: Lal Mirch said we'd start a new training program today. Are we done building up my Flame's strength in Hyper mode? He thought as he went down the elevator. "Well I wish she'd stop punching me." "Yo!" Good morning, jyuudaime!"

"We're going to have each of you train with an individual tutor."

"But I've gotten this far." Tsuna barely dodged the cloud flames flying towards him. He tried to block it from where he stopped on the wall. "If you lose focus, you'll die." Hibari said from where he stood, his arm around Maya. "Hey Tsuna." "You guys . . ." "We'll pry your abilities wide open."

Kuskabe stood to the side, behind Hibari and his lover while they watched Tsuna try to keep the hedgehog off him. "They're going at it." Fuuta said, ducking his head slightly while he and Lambo watched after exiting the elevator. "I was right. It was fireworks!" Lambo cheered.

Tsuna gritted his teeth.

"Jyuudaime is being pushed back!" "Seems dangerous."

"That light may be beautiful like fireworks, but it's not." Fuuta said. "You should remember that it's dangerous." Lambo made a noise. "You're the Guardian of Thunder, a vital member of the Vongola."

Tsuna kept struggling, finally managing to push it back. "He did it!" "Wow! He pushed it back!" Hibari smirked. "As I had heard from the infant, you're nothing like the man that I know, who was older by ten years." "What was that?" Gokudera demanded. "Nothing like him? When he's doing that well?" Yamamoto protested. "Bastard." Gokudera said. "Shut up and watch." Lal Mirch and Maya said in unison. They went back to watching. Tsuna closed his eyes, Maya watching intently as he reached the Zero Point Breakthrough to freeze the flames and the hedgehog. He was no longer deathperate for a bit, then went back to being deathperate.

Fuuta was surprised while Lambo exclaimed "The fireworks froze!" "Wow!" "Way to go, jyuudaime!" "It's not over yet!" Maya and Lal Mirch said. What seemed to be pieces of cloud floated to surround Tsuna. HDW Tsuna: This is . . . "Purple clouds! Are they multiplying?" Lal Mirch said. Tsuna tried to freeze them, to no avail. "Tsuna-nii . . ." HDW Tsuna: They're too fast. I cant keep up. He thought before he became completely surrounded, and was now inside a large ball made of cloud flames that had spikes on the outside. Hibari's ring broke. The ball fell to the floor with a crash, dust floating around it. "Tsuna." "Jyuudaime!" "What is that?" Fuuta asked. "He turned into a big ball!" Lambo exclaimed happily. "Needled sphere form." Hibari said, pulling Maya closer to him, both of his arms around her now. "An air-tight sphere made from compounded Cloud Flames that has the ultimate power of isolation. His Flames don't have the strength to break this." "W-what?" Gokudera asked.

Maya looked into the sphere with her mind to see how Tsuna was doing. HDW Tsuna: It's no good. I can't do anything to it. "The amount of oxygen is limited inside the isolated area. If you don't escape soon, you'll die." Hibari said, pressing his lips to his wife's to wake her up. Tsuna heard what Hibari'd said, and was surprised.

"Knock it off!" Gokudera shouted. "You come out of nowhere after all this time . . . Do you plan on killing jyuudaime? Let him out!" "It's only natural that the weak return to the dirt." Hibari said. "While I may have a reason to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi, I certainly have no reason to let him live." Gokudera looked at Maya "Stupid woman! Don't you have any emotions! Don't stand there and let him kill jyuudaime!" "Tsuna's not going to die." Maya said, holding Hibari's shirt so he didn't attack Gokudera. "I have seen his future."

"So, let's start our training." Reborn said. "H-hold on, Reborn-san!" Gokudera protested. "We need to be here fir jyuudaime!" Yamamoto agreed "If Hibari says he'll do something, he'll do it." "I know. That's why he's Hibari." Reborn said before adding "But Maya's already said Tsuna will live. The psychic gene is in her family, though it doesn't show up very often." They looked at Maya. "It's true. My older brother was psychic as well, though we didn't get visions very often." "But this will help Tsuna. There's a murderous intent here from Hibari. All of the trials the previous Vongola bosses had to overcome had a true murderous intent behind them." "Vongola . . . Trials." "Hn." Hibari smirked, kissing his wife again. "Now." Bianchi said, grabbing Gokudera. "Ack!" "Let's begin our lessons so we can defeat Irie Shoichi." Gokudera crumpled from seeing her face. "Gokudera!" Yamamoto ran to said boy. "There's just no helping him." Bianchi said. "Yamamoto, I'm going ahead." Reborn said "Come to the tenth basement floor." He walked to the elevator. "H-hey kid!" "Let's go to our room." Bianchi said, picking up Gokudera. Tsuna kept slamming himself into the cloud walls. Hibari sat in a chair Kuskabe pulled up, pulling Maya into his lap.

HDW Tsuna: What should I do? What should I . . . he glanced at his ring. He threw his hands out and sky flames flared. The cloud walls shook a bit, making Hibird fly off of his perch on one of the spikes. He perched on Maya's finger. Her husband watched her gently stroke the bird with a finger.

Yamamoto went to the tenth basement floor, wondering if he had it right. He whipped around with his sword when he noticed a murderous intent, and caught sight of a strange, adult shadow. "You've gotten better, Yamamoto Takeshi. You noticed my murderous intent." Reborn said. Yamamoto was surprised "However, you still haven't completed mastering the Shigure Kintoki." "K-kid!" "Your future self said that if you could draw out the sword's power with your Ring, you wouldn't lose to the Sword Emperor in this era." "My future self?"

"To that end, I think I'd be willing to show you my true form." Yamamoto's eyes widened.

Gokudera dreamed. "So you're awake, Hayato." Bianchi said, looking at him. Her goggles were on.

Hibird looked around a bit from his perch on Maya's finger. Lal Mirch stood, waiting. Kuskabe looked at his watch. Kuskabe: He's almost out of oxygen. Hibari yawned into his wife's hair.

Tsuna tried to regain his breath. HDW Tsuna: I can't last any longer. The next blow will be my last. He rose. HDW Tsuna: It's do or die. I need to concentrate my most powerful flames into a single point. The cloud walls shook again. Fuuta was sitting against the wall as he held the dozing Lambo. Fuuta: Tsuna-nii, do your best. His eyes widened a bit and he looked up. Fuuta: Is it raining outside?

Yes, it was. Such a lovely thing, the gray clouds and misty rain.

Chrome breathed hard as she walked around Kokuyo Land. "Ken, Chikusa . . ."

Tsuna breathed hard as he fell to the floor. HDW Tsuna: It's not even budging. But there is a small portion of the wall's armor that melted. He thought, looking at it. HDW Tsuna: Around this ring . . . Then, this thing's weak point must be a higher grade of Flame. But how do I make a giant Flame that's good enough to break through this sphere?

HDW Tsuna: I can't die here. What should I do? Isn't my determination enough? The flame died and Tsuna fell to the floor. He tried to breathe. He took off his glove to look at his Vongola ring. Tsuna: What more do you want from me? His eyes slid close. Tsuna: What . . .


	13. Chapter 13

What The Hell

Chapter 13.

Tsuna's Vongola ring flare brightly, a white beam of light shooting out. He lifted his head, opening his eyes to look. The light shone on his forehead.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" "Just spare my life!" A man in a suit cried from where he sat on the floor. Hibari looked at Maya. She smiled at him before going back to watching, an alert look on her face.

"If I die, my kid . . . My wife . . ." Tsuna and Maya watched as he was shot. Tsuna: What is this? These images are floating directly in my head. There were the screams of people, men, women, children.

There was a burning building, more screams. "Get revenge!"

"Get them!" A voice shouted as a car blew up.

"Wipe them out!" A line of Mafiosi.

Tsuna: What? What is this?

"These are the sins of the Vongola." What seemed to be a Mafiosi spirit said, sky flames as a mask over his eyes. More appeared. "Murder. Revenge. Betrayal. The endless pursuit of political power. The history of the Vongola Mafia." "One who holds the Vongola's Sky Ring, do you have the resolution?" Tsuna turned quickly. "Eh?" He breathed. "The determination to inherit these sins?" _Poor Tsuna_. Maya thought as she saw his face. He heard the "Save me!" and screams of others. His eyes began to fill with tears. "This is too cruel!" "Give me back my dad!" "Give back my wife!" The tears fell in sparkling streams. "Give me back my son!" Tsuna clutched at his head, the screams and yells still there. "These are the sins carried by the Vongola." "This is the Vongola's history." "Do not avert your eyes from the truth. Accept the truth." "You had better have the resolution." "You'd best have the determination to inherit these sins."

"No . . . Stop . . ." "STOP IT!" Tsuna's yell was heard from outside the sphere. HIbari smirked. Lal tensed. Lal: Sawada. "That's the end of his oxygen." Kuskabe stated. "It's a mentally and physically dangerous situation." "This is nothing more than another meaningless death!" Lal Mirch exclaimed, arms spread. "You need to stop the training right now!" "You're the one who told Sawada to wear the ring on his finger when he fights." Hibari retorted, his chin on his wife's head. Lal made a noise, her eyes narrowing. "That was correct." Hibari said. "And in this extreme environment, he is being tested to see if he can become the Sawada Tsunayoshi you wished him to be." There was a sound like a breath of wind leaving the hills, then a flash of small golden hoops and locks of long brown hair. Hibari caught his wife (his arms having loosened a while back), checking her forehead quickly. "Maya-san!" "Maya!" Lal looked at her "This is affecting her too! Call it off!" _"Don't"_ the wind whispered _"Not yet." _

The tears kept falling from Tsuna's eyes. He shut them. "It's my understanding that no Vongola boss has been tested at such a young age, though." Hibari said after having made sure his wife wasn't in immediate danger. "That's all you can say after she passed out!" Lal: She might hurt me if I say fainted, with how delicate it'd make her sound. Lal then realized it made sense to continue the conversation. "Sawada can't do this right now!" There was the sound of footsteps. "Reborn!"

Tsuna kneeled, clutching his head."Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said, his chin on Lambo's afro. Lambo opened his eyes sleepily. "What's the matter, Fuuta?" He asked. He opened his eyes, awake now. "Ah! Are they still doing it? I wonder if Tsuna is having fun. If he's playing inside, Lambo-san wants in, too!" Fuuta held Lambo back. "No, Lambo." "Why not, stingy Fuuta?" "All we can do is wait and believe in him. Believe in Tsuna-nii."

"Kyo-san." Kuskabe said. Hibari was standing again, in front of the sphere. Lal: What will this accomplish? Do you want to change Sawada's personality?

"Stop . . . Stop it!" Tsuna cried. "Do not avert your eyes. This is the fate of those who succeed the Vongola. This is the very reason that you have life." "No!" A woman screamed. "Stop . . . No!" Someone else shouted. "No . . ." Tsuna gasped. "I can't do these terrible things!" "You cannot obtain power without paying the proper price." "If you want great power, you must have the resolve to succeed this great history."

"Great history?" Tsuna asked, peering through an eye. The tears still flowed. "That's what you call this?" Another woman screamed. "Save me!" Someone else yelled. Tsuna shut his eyes again. "I don't want the power to do this!" He saw Nana, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, Fuuta, Haru, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Kyoko. A shadow came over him. "Don't try to act so noble." Reborn had said. Tsuna looked up in surprise. "You're not capable of being a hero." Tsuna's eyes widened. "Returning everyone to the past? Enduring training to defeat an enemy? Such noble ideals aren't really like you. Your feelings back then were much more simple." "Back then . . ." "When you first lit the ring, what did you want to do?" "That's . . . I just wanted to protect Kyoko-chan!" "That's a good answer." "Isn't there someone you want to protect, even now?" "Of course there is. I want to protect everyone."

"No . . ." "What?" The 'spirit' asked. "I thought I could do anything to protect everyone. But I . . . I don't want this kind of power!" "What was that?" "If you're going to make me succeed all of these mistaken actions, I'll destroy the Vongola!" Reborn smiled. Tsuna: What am I saying? Sorry, everyone. Sorry . . .

He fell into someone's arms. He opened his eyes to see the kind old face "K-kyuudaime!" Ninth smiled, steadying him before going back to his place in a line. "Ah!" Tsuna stared in amazement at the Vongola insignia and the people lined up there. One by one, the people(except for the man on the throne and the woman by his side) lit their flames.

After all their flames were lit, the man rose from his throne, the female standing next to him. He lit his glove. "I accept your determination." He said, eyes solemn. Tsuna: What is this? A dream? An illusion? "A portion of our time carved into the Ring." Primo answered. "Time? A moment?" Tsuna asked. "Prosper or ruin; do as you wish, Vongola Decimo." Tsuna: Vongola Decimo? Tenth? "We've been waiting for you. Especially her." Primo said, his eyes on the lady beside him. For what was she but a lady? She had a graceful, though curvy form. Perfect posture and a plain dark green dress. Tsuna saw thick, long wavy hair, dark red lips, but he didn't see the rest of her face. All the lit flames flared. A Vongola insignia under Tsuna flared too. They all turned to flames, even the lady by Primo-though her flame was different, a dance of black and white. But Tsuna saw her face, for a split second. Those large, memorable eyes. His eyes widened, his jaw opening in surprise.

"You will succeed the mark of the Vongola." The light flared even more brightly, making cracks in the sphere.

HIbari, Lal Mirch and Reborn watched the sphere begin to break. "It's so bright!" Lambo said as Fuuta stood, still holding him. "What? What's going on?" "Kyo-san! What is this?" Kuskabe asked, shielding his face with one arm. "The needled sphere is breaking." There was plenty of wind and dust while the sphere was breaking. Hibari gritted his teeth, while Lal watched in amazement. Reborn looked up. HDW Tsuna's gloves were glowing. As they stopped, they noticed that the gloves were different. HDW Tsuna: X Glove, Version Vongola Ring. Fuuta gasped, Hibari's eyes narrowed "Hn." Lal was surprised too. "That's . . ." "He overcame it." Reborn said. Lal nodded. Lal Mirch: This is what we've been waiting for! They say that the Sawada of this era equipped the Ring from the back of his hands and drew out it's power. "I had no idea that it was gained after the trial." Lal Mirch said. "Yeah." Reborn said. "I wasn't too sure of it myself." Lal gasped. "The truth is, this trial was the only thing I could devise that would power him up quickly." Lal's eyes widened. "I bet Tsuna's the only one who passed the trial with that kind of answer, though." Tsuna looked at his glove. A purer flame came out. Fuuta gasped. "Wao." Hibari said. "Look, Lambo." Fuuta said. "It's Tsuna-nii's beautiful Flame. Higher quality Flames that are pure are clear like that. If it's Sky, it'll be orange. Sun is yellow. Rain is blue. Lightning is green. Storm is red. Cloud is violet. Mist is indigo. And the higher the purity of the Flame, the more it's abilities can be drawn out." HDW Tsuna: It's a weird Flame. It doesn't look too reliable, but it's flowing out from deep within me. "You seem a little more like the you that I know."

"I can do whatever I want from here, right infant." "Yeah. That was the deal." "Then . . . Let's begin."

"I don't even feel like killing you myself. I'll use a box." Hibari said. His eyes widened when he couldn't find a box. Tsuna was holding it.

"Please work." HDW Tsuna said as he opened it. It shot out. "It's fast!" Reborn smiled. Lal: To steal the box from Hibari in that one moment . . . Hibari: So this is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You prove to be interesting, after all. "Same hedgehog?" Fuuta exclaimed. "He had another box!" Lal Mirch said. "Uh oh, needle and needle went bzz!" Lambo said. "The plan was good." Kuskabe said. Hibari smirked. "I change my mind. I want to fight a stronger you. I'll hang around with you 'till then."

"What we found is all mystery."

"Sawada, let me enjoy tomorrow as much as I did today." Hibari said, about to leave when he noticed his wife still unconscious. "Hn?" "She should have woken up by now." Hibari scooped her into his arms and carried her to his base. Kuskabe followed.

"If you're like this how are you going to invade Millefiore and defeat Irie Shoichi!" Lal Mirch said, smacking the sleeping Tsuna. "WAKE UP!" Yamamoto and Fuuta had that expression on their faces. "Such a strong Sparta style teaching." Fuuta said. Lambo laughed-stupid, annoying, evil little punk-"Tsuna is getting pu-pu-pe-ed!" "Didn't she say she gave up on teaching Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. "What happened? Open your eyes Sawada!" Reborn smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

What The Hell

Chapter 14.

When Maya woke up, Hibari was already out doing something. She glanced at the tangled bed sheets before getting up, stretching. _"You look like a gypsy in those clothes." She remembered Primo saying once, after he first got to know her. She'd had her earrigs still, even then. But she'd also had gypsy clothing. "Who says I'm not a gypsy?" She'd asked, turning to look at him. The skirt and the end of her scarf had flared out, but her rosary shone. "You're not middle eastern." She'd been seventeen by then. "You're Italian, Latin and European." "At least someone noticed." She said, smiling and walking towards him, her brown boots making silent thuds on the floor. "My style of dress changes every so often." "How long have you looked like a gypsy?" "I haven't for a solid period. I mainly alternate between Spanish clothing and gypsy clothing." Primo smiled at her. "What? Did my skirt get torn on a tree branch again?" She asked, twisting back and forth to look. Primo shook his head, though there was a very faint blush on his face at the thought. "You're blushing." Maya stated when she looked up at him._

"Did it really happen?" Tsuna questioned, looking at his ring and remembering the Vongola Trial. "Ah!" He dropped the ring, remembering the woman who stood next to Primo. "I need to see her!" He said, darting out of the bathroom. "M-maya-san!" He called, before getting hit by Yamamoto's swallow. Yamamoto apologized, there was Reborn, and then they were gone. Tsuna was questioning how the warm up was light.

"We can't fall behind." Lal said from behind Tsuna, taking the warm up list. He turned to look at her and saw a terrifying aura. "With the exception of Hibari's training, we're going to strengthen your Version Vongola Ring X-Gloves." "Huh? 'We're'?" "Don't 'huh' me! You won't be able to defeat Irie like that! You need to learn a new attack with the Version Vongola Ring or learn the proper tactics for using it!" Tsuna was terrified at her rainbow aura, her fist raised. "Why are you so excited, Lal-san? You said that you were going to stop teaching me!" For the time being, Tsuna forgot about finding and questioning Maya.

"They fell asleep before eating again." Kyoko said.

"Tsuna. Tsuna! Tsuna!" Reborn said, kicking Tsuna so he jerked back. "Wake up No-Good Tsuna."

"Hopefully he'll focus more on training now."

"Kyo-san . . ." Kuskabe said. Hibari didn't open his eyes, a possessive arm still around his very-much-awake wife's waist. "I've gotten word from Italy that the man I had marked made a move." "Is he coming here?" Hibari asked. "I don't know yet, but we shouldn't let our guard down. I think we should offer this information to the Sawada side." Hibari had opened his eyes. He closed them again. "I'll leave it up to you." He said. "I believe you had a photograph of it, too." Hibird flew to Hibari and his wife. "Yes, the one photo Hibird managed to get." Hibird nestled itself in Hibari's hair, making Maya smile slightly.

"Your message has successfully been delivered to Hibari-san, Maya-san and Ksukabe-san. It seems like Hibari-san wants to do some research." "Research . . ." "Everything . . . Mukuro Rokudo might also be related to this." "What?" "Anyway, please hurry with your plans! I have something very important I have to take care of for jyuudaime!"

"More! Even more I can hear the bells' voices!"

Maya contacted Ryohei. _Young Chrome is being attacked by Glo Xinia at Kokuyo Land_. She thought in his head, and listened to his response. _I WILL SAVE HER TO THE EXTREME!_

"What are you trying to say about Mukuro's activity of late? But . . . Mukuro has already submitted a report." "We think so." Kuskabe said. "Joushima, Gakimoto, Chrome . . . They headed to Vendicare Prison five years ago in order to break out Mukuro, but the plan failed. After that, we lost contact with the three of them." There was shock from Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. "However, after that we noticed strange rumors." "Strange rumors?" " 'Mukuro has been defeated' was the rumor."

"W-what do you mean?" "The information said that the Millefiore that defeated him was Glo Xinia." "Glo Xinia?" "Please look into the monitor." They looked.

"Right now, Chrome is missing without a trace." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Further more, there is still one more thing to worry about." "Yes. This picture." "That is the Hibird you showed us before!"

Maya smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

What The Hell

Chapter 15.

"I came late? Shouldn't be a problem for that guy . . . To the extreme." Ryohei said as he emerged from the trees, a seventeen-year-old gypsy beside him.

"Carry her things Ryohei." She said as she picked up the unconscious Chrome. "Mm." He picked up the girl's things, and they began the trip to the base.

"Giannini, how is it?" Reborn asked. "The data has a video, I think. Give me another minute, I'll see if I can get it." "But you know, if it's the assassin squad . . ." Gokudera looked pale. "I can't think of anyone but those guys . . ." Tsuna was pale as well. "But, there are many groups like that in this era." Kuskabe said. "Think I have it." Giannini said. "As I thought, the code belongs to the Vongola. The digital signature matches as well." "In other words . . ." Gokudera said, leaning forward slightly. "Vongola Special Assassin Squad" Tsuna continued. "I'll put it on the monitor, then!"

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!" Was heard throughout the base. "ARE YOUR HEADS STILL ATTACHED? DAMN LOUSY BRATS!" There were different reactions. The worst, however, was twitching Lal. "Turn off that crap! I can't stand listening to it!" Her aura was dark. "Yes ma'am! It should be off, but . . ." Giannini said as he worked. "LISTEN, YOU DAMN LOUSY BRATS! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! EVEN IF YOU'VE PICKED UP A SIGNAL ON A NEW RING OUTSIDE!" "Oh, he means the one from Kokuyo Land." "Shishishi~ if you understand, then more simple instructions will come later. And give my hello to my princess~ Now be good and stay put kids~" "That knife bastard!" "Instructions?" Giannini looked at the hatch screen. "VOOOIII! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?" "The prince was bored and came to bug you. And he wanted to say hello to his princess~" "YOU JUST SAW THE DAMN PRINCESS! I'LL KILL YOU!" "Wanna try?" There was fighting behind their fancy couch. There were different reactions again. "I HOPE WE CAN MEET AGAIN IN THIS LIFETIME! YOU BETTER MAKE SURE YOU DON'T DIE!" "It cut off!" "T-that's it?" "The signal is down." "Those two guys haven't changed a bit!" "They're still scary . . ."

"He's returned from Italy." A seventeen-year-old gypsy walked in with Ryohei, who carried Chrome. They turned to look. "Sasagawa Ryohei has returned!" There were different reactions.

Gokudera looked at the gypsy. "Who's that?" The big brown eyes were very familiar, even though the body was more womanly. "M-Maya-san!" "That's the stupid woman?"

"Nice to see you've reverted." Lal said. Maya nodded "The bracelet was irritating me."

"Sawada-san. About Mukuro, it seems he's inside a box weapon." It was then Kuskabe caught sight of Maya. "Maya-san! Kyo-san'll get upset when he sees you left!"

"Onee-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed. Maya watched the happy scene as she stood next to Lal Mirch.

"Why did the Varia know you were coming here? Of course, that's because I was with them." "Onee-san was with the Varia?" "That reminds me, Maya. I'm sending you there." Reborn said quietly to Maya. She sighed "Okay. I suppose it can't be helped."

"You're sending her _where?_" Hibari emitted a very dangerous aura. "The Varia." Reborn said from where he stood on the floor. "She's not going." "I already sent her on a plane." "Hibari took out his tonfas _"NO. The psycho prince is still trying to take her." _"Well, we think she should do some work in Italy."

Maya stepped into the airport terminal, a black luggage behind her. "Princess~" Bel sang, his arms going around her. She dodged "I already told you Bel, I'm not your princess." She said, looking at him. He frowned. "VOOOIIIII! STOP WITH THE LOVER'S SPATS ALREADY!" "Ushishishi~ I already have a lover and it's not the prince." There was more noise, Maya deciding to shout back when Squalo wouldn't shut up.

After that, there was the quiet thuds of Maya's brown boots as they walked to the limousine.

"VOOOOOOOOIIII THE BOSS' SISTER IS HERE!" "Maya-chan's back~" Lussuria squealed gaily. Maya kept her distance from Lussuria, not letting him hug her as he wanted. "I don't trust you Lussuria-you tried to make me dress girly." "But you're wearing skirts right now sweetie!" "I'm in gypsy clothes. Not modern trashy things." "Stop bugging her scum." "Hello Xanxus-nii."

"Who's this senpai?" "Good boy. I'm millennia older than you."

"Shishishi. Stop looking at my princess frog." "I'm not your princess. I already told you I'm Hibari Kyoya's." "Your princess doesn't love you fake prince-senpai." In unison Maya and Bel threw knives at Fran. "You're getting on my nerves. We'll probably get along. I had a sarcastic streak to, though I learned to control it."

"So Xanxus-nii, we're planning an attack on the Millefiore?"

"The princess is helping fight too." Bel said, "So don't die princess." "I won't. There's people I need to live for."


	16. Chapter 16

What The Hell

Chapter 16.

_The higher-ups didn't want to depend on the younger Family, though they did say that having the Traveler would be a valuable asset, as she'd quickly be able to adjust to the fighting style of this time and power up._

"The princess . . . Is still so strong." Bel said before he collapsed in Maya's arms. "You were able to lengthen the fight and defeat Prince The Ripper. You're scary." Fran said in a monotone. Maya smiled "But of course. I'm the Traveler. Now what to do with this prince . . . ?" "We could dump him in the lake senpai." "No, I'll just take him to his room." Today was a day where she dressed modernly, clad in jeans and a polo with a jean jacket. "Aw. Oh well senpai. That's your decision." "You're such a good boy Fran, learning your lesson so quickly." Let's just say when he tried to use illusions on her (for any reason-including persuading her) some strange things happened. There was C4, a rope, and Barney.

"I don't appreciate having to carry him like this though." Maya said as she carried Bel to his room. "Is it because it should be the other way around senpai?" "No it's because I have someone else." "Vampire-senpai?" Maya choked. "Vam . . . pire?" "Well, he's always saying he'll bite everyone to death. And he has black hair, a pale complexion and cold eyes. And he always has some type of black clothes on." "He's not a vampire." Maya said firmly. "He'll probably bite you to death if he hears you call him one."

"You're just proving my point senpai." "Hush. Respect your elders." "Are you calling yourself an old woman senpai?" "I'm millennia old."

Maya dropped Bel off in his room, putting him on his bed before leaving. She walked back to the training room, "Who's next?"

_Hang in there, Lal._

"I am _not_ going to see if I can get addicted to advil." Maya said, crossing her arms as she looked at Fran. "Come o~n senpai. It'll be fun." "Not for me." "I'll pay you 100,000 euros." "Hell no." "Stop messing with the boss' sister!" Levi said gruffly. "I wouldn't mess with her that way, perverted old thunder man."

"VOOOOOIIII! WHO'S TALKING ABOUT MESSING WITH HER THAT WAY!" "It was the perverted old thunder man." Fran said, pointing at Levi. "What?" "VOOOOOIIIII! I'LL KILL YOU!" "Pri~ncess" "Nice to see you've recovered Bel." Maya said, effortlessly flipping him over when he tried to hug her. "Your princess rejected you. This shows you're a fake prince, fake prince-senpai." "Shut up." "That hurt, fake prince-senpai."

Maya quickly walked to her room, kneeling by the wall outside of it. "Mukuro-sama. Chrome-chan." Her breathing was labored.

"Kyo-san, you've received a call." Kuskabe said, bowing respectfully to Hibari. He took the phone "Hn?" "Ushishi~ Does the princess have any medical conditions? She-" "Don't you dare tell him!" "Tell me _what?_" There was scuffling, then a thump. The call ended. "Carnivore . . ." Hibari said into the phone.

"I'm not staying in the f*****g infirmary! It was a temporary thing!" "The princess is. Staying. Here." Maya karate chopped the back of Bel's neck so he went unconscious. "Time for more training."


	17. Chapter 17

What The Hell

Chapter 17.

"Well that was extremely easy." Maya said. She was with the Varia."Oh? I'm getting called for something. Ciao-su." "Princess!" She left, showing up somewhere in Merone base. "Reborn, what did you call me here for?" She asked from where she'd landed on the floor. "So rudely too. Are you trying to give me back problems?"

"Carnivore." She looked up, seeing the young Hibari. "Hey Kyoya." "Hn?" "She accepted it, Hibari." Reborn said. "And in response to your earlier question: it's time to go back for a bit, Maya." He said as Hibari went to where Maya was, his arms going around her. "My carnivore." She smiled, turning slightly. She lifted her hand to stroke his face. The others looked away, feeling that the moment was private. Good thing too, or Hibari would've bitten them to death for looking.

"Alright, let's send you on your way. Spanner." "Roger that."

Hibari kept his arm around Maya as they were covered with the light.

"Are we really back? Ah! Hibari-san, Maya-senpai . . ." "Man, he probably won't let her out of his sight." They were all very surprised-still watching, you see-when Maya collapsed.

Maya woke up to see a light shining in her eyes. She blinked a few times, following it with her eyes. "You seem fine. Now why don't you tell us what happened?" Reborn said. Maya sighed before beginning.

"Almost every single Maya is in a group project. A project, to control one specific Maya. Most of our powers are required for this project." "Is she so powerful?" "Yes. She is The Creator, The Author. She controls and dictates everything we do. But this is a bad thing. She's unbelievably cruel, and she gets a kick out of seeing people in pain-and death. She'll manipulate people to her advantage and slowly get as much as she can from them-all without anyone noticing. She's bi-polar, and often depressed. She has some ESP and schizophrenia. But these are only some of the things that make her so powerful, despite her lack of physical powers." Maya said. "But some of the most dangerous things about her are:" She inhaled deeply "She hates humanity and society, and she's cut off some of her emotions." "Is that possible?" Tsuna asked in shock "IT'S SHOCKING TO THE EXTREME!" "Not everyone can do it, but some can." Reborn said. "So what did you guys do to her?" Reborn asked. "We locked up her true self and tried to make another one. We mixed up a copy of her true self and the past-she was a real sweetie before. We have to use most of our powers to restrain her." "So she woke up?" Maya nodded "Something must have triggered her wakening. She might be pissed, but probably not. She'll work this to her advantage, but she'll mainly leave us alone."

"She's plotting world domination, along with seeing plenty of blood."

"She's actually well-suited for several mafia members, not that she would allow romantic love into the emotions she's kept." "Who?" Hibari asked quietly. Maya smiled, reaching up to stroke his hair. "The top five are Hibari Kyoya, Belphegor, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudo Mukuro, and Byakuran. But there's no time to deal with this now. Now we have the trials to deal with."


	18. Chapter 18

What The Hell

Chapter 18.

"She's permanently changed." Maya said "And apologizes-with difficulty for the trouble she's caused. (Though she'll probably cause more)." "With difficulty?" "She's taking baby steps."

"Hovering over green . . . From Naminori . . ." "Kyo-san, Maya-san" Kuskabe nodded his head to Maya in acknowledgement. Hibari was keeping her at his side at all times, not caring that she could do Naminori more good if she patrolled a route while he did another. "No disturbances at Naminori today!" She smiled slightly when Hibari hit Kuskabe with his tonfa. "You expressed an opinion to me." Hibari said, pulling Maya to him with the handcuffs he had on them. She hadn't really minded them; it reallywasn't that much of a bother.

Hibari rested his chin on her shoulder, bringing a lock of her long hair to his face. "You should wait another twenty years before trying that, deputy." Hibari said to Kuskabe. Kuskabe made some noises. "I'll bite you to death if you try that again."

Maya was living at Hibari's, as he'd requested/demanded she leave Tsuna's herbivorous house and move into his.

She got up early, going to the kitchen to make breakfast. Eggs, ham, miso soup, and rice.

Hibari and Maya watched Sawada's group from the roof. _We wanna see her!_

There was the sound of a gun clicking. Immediately Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei sprung into action. Tsuna fell back. "You pass." "Acrobaleno?" "But you're the only one who failed. Pathetic. And you call yourself Vongola X (juudaime), the successor of the rings?"

"That would be me, maggot (kora)!" "Colonello, you bastard!" "Lal!"

Lal and Colonello aimed at each other before fist fighting in the air. Maya watched, leaning against a wall. She'd temporarily broken away from Hibari to see. She heard him looking for her. With a sigh and a smile, she left, a coat trailing behind her briefly before disappearing.


	19. ATTENTIONREADERS

ATTENTION READERS

I will POSSIBLY be re-writing What The Hell, so don't expect new chapters involving the future arc to come up soon. To make up for this, I will do nothing XD JK

I'm not good at drabbles, so here's a peek at Maya's past

I bash my head into the wall; that prince was so damn irritating. He'd pop up randomly and keep away every guy he didn't know/trust away from me (I'm not really upset about that part, it's just the principle of the thing). What part of not being ready for this stuff didn't he understand; Xanxus-nii was still frozen for crying out loud! Being the Traveler could be so damn irritating when I insisted to myself not to de-frost him.

Aaaaaaand that's all I got for now. Maybe I'll continue it later. I'm bored and it's 2;47 am!


End file.
